


Cartas para o Futuro

by Voliveira



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, Post Red John, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voliveira/pseuds/Voliveira
Summary: Patrick Jane escreve uma carta para Angela e Charlotte lhes dizendo sobre o futuro





	Cartas para o Futuro

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi essa fic antes do finale e só resolvi postar porque encontrei no meu computador

“Querida, Angela e Charlotte  
  
Eu tenho corrido por muito tempo atrás de vingança e procurando acabar com Red John, querendo apenas que ele sofresse o mínimo que sofri com a morte de vocês. No final, Xerife McAllister morreu com minha mão em sua garganta e me lembrei de beladona quando vi você, minha filha, me pedindo para parar com essa caçada.  
  
Nunca fui de aceitar as coisas tão fáceis e você foi minha companhia num caso, num pedaço da minha vida vazia. Creio que fechei essa parte da minha vida onde queria vingança ou passava horas enganando as pessoas, ainda engano, mas melhorei.  
  
Minha querida lhe escrevo para dizer que Grace Van Pelt (aquela linda ruiva) e Wayne Rigsby se casaram e tem dois lindos filhos Ben e Maddy. Charlotte tenho certeza que amaria estar nesse momento acompanhando a velocidade com que eles crescem e ficam inteligentes, você seria uma ótima companhia para eles, ensinaria a nadar de costas e andar de bicicleta.  
  
Kim Fischer e Dennis Abbott continuam no FBI, embora Kim tenha partido ganhamos uma nova garota militar, Michelle Vega, com um senso de cumprir regras muito forte e acho que ela ainda não se acostumou comigo mesmo com os avisos constantes de Wylie e Cho, mas como você sempre disse eu sou um homem difícil, mas também posso encantar.  
  
Tenho uma nova casa, meu velho carro (Citroën DS 1970) ainda anda, eu amo aquele carro embora ache que não combine com o segundo carro na garagem. Comprei um sofá, muito confortável e ótimo para tomar chá pela tarde ou pela noite, mas esse não é o motivo dessa carta embora eu queira contar tudo o que está acontecendo atualmente... não posso.  
  
Quero que entenda que sempre vou amá-las! Vocês foram uma das melhores partes da minha vida, mas agora devo viver o presente e aprender ter novas melhores partes da vida e estou aprendendo. Lembra de Teresa Lisbon?  
  
A mulher que me ajudou por oito anos caçar Red John, a mulher que arriscou sua vida e carreira por mim, minha parceira na CBI e no FBI, minha amiga e atualmente minha noiva. Esse é o real motivo dessa carta e de todas as palavras que aqui coloco são verdadeiras.  
  
Fizemos uma festa de noivado ontem e reencontramos todos nossos amigos, um jantar preguiçoso e tranquilo entre amigos e famílias. Quando digo família é Ben todo sujo de sorvete e Maddy pulando na piscina, sim, nossa nova casa tem piscina. Eu juro que não foi uma decisão apenas da Teresa, nós dois concordamos que se vamos começar algo devemos fazer num novo lugar com novas lembranças.  
  
Eu vesti short e camisa durante uma tarde, Teresa estava de vestido e linda. Nossa festa foi um churrasco no quintal e na beira da piscina, recebi vários apertos de mãos e desejos de felicidades, Dennis sabia que num momento tudo isso iria acontecer e foi o que ele falou naquela noite que me fez lhe escrever essa carta gigante. Eu estava de aliança em meu noivado, a nossa aliança. O dia mais feliz da minha vida e hoje estou sem ela, porque dei para Teresa.  
  
Não para que ela use, quando lhe entreguei minha aliança apenas lhe disse o que isso representava. Que ela é a mulher da minha vida e que ela me tornou um novo homem, meu coração é dela e aquela aliança é uma das coisas importantes da minha vida, mas agora e nesse momento Teresa Lisbon é a coisa mais importante da minha vida e eu não poderia entregar minha vida à ela sem que ela soubesse que aquela aliança seguiu comigo, mas agora apenas a aliança que colocaremos no dia de nosso casamento é a importante.  
  
Angela Ruskin Jane e Charlotte Anne Jane vocês foram a minha vida e eu amo vocês. Eu sempre pensei que falhei com vocês, mas não fiz isso. Minha vida se foi quando vocês se foram e eu não tinha nada, eu não tinha ninguém.   
  
Ela foi minha luz para estar no lugar certo de novo e Angela sei que acredita em anjos, posso acreditar que você me enviou Teresa Lisbon para que eu conseguisse encontrar significado na minha vida?  
  
Nós vamos todos nos encontrar um dia, Angela, nos céus como você me diria. Cuide da Charlotte, eu cuidarei da Teresa.  
  
Amo vocês.  
  
Com carinho,  
  
Patrick Jane”


End file.
